Profundamente enamorado de ti NaLu
by JM Heartfilia
Summary: Holaaa minaa :3 esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction! asi que sean libres de comentar y puntuar! Disfruten. Natsu se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero al ver que Lucy esta en graves problemas, el acudira al rescate de su amada. Mientras, Lucy empieza a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Natsu, pero es demasiado tarde... o no?


**Aaaaaye! Holaa, hacía mucho tiempo que queria hacer una historia sobre NaLu y... aqui esta! porfavor es mi primera historia, asi que comenten tanto como quieran porque quiero mejorar mucho!**

**ojala os guste!**

_nombre: - habla el personaje_

_"nombre" o "frase" - pensamiento del personaje_

Era el principio de un dia soleado cuando Natsu Dragneel entro por la ventana del cuarto de su mejor amiga Lucy. Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que la maga estelar se unió al poderoso gremio, Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Hey Lucy! Vámonos, Happy nos está esperando en la estación de tren para ir a la misión! - Se le veía en la cara que no estaba muy contento con lo del tren.

Natsu recorrió con sus ojos la habitación para ver a Lucy, pero no la encontró y se empezó a preocupar.

Natsu: "No se habrá olvidado de nuestra misión, no? o peor! Tal vez la han raptado!"

Y es que ser de una familia escandalosamente rica no era un beneficio para Lucy Heartfilia, ya que había sido víctima de varios raptos. Además, era una maga estelar que podía abrir hasta 3 puertas a la vez, así que esto también empeoraba las cosas.

Natsu empezó a registrar el piso. "Cocina? No. Baño? No. Lástima. Pero que digo? Comedor? No." Estaba a punto de ir al gremio para avisar a todos que Lucy había sido secuestrada OTRA vez, cuando captó el olor de su amiga Lucy. Aún estaba en la cama durmiendo con cara de angelito. Natsu se acercó y se paró cerca de su cama para observarla.

Natsu: "Lucy... Hace poco que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero... cada día crecen más.

Natsu empezó a acariciarle delicadamente la cara de su "mejor amiga". No había pasado mucho desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Lucy…

_*Flashback*_

Natsu estaba en la barra de su gremio hablando con Happy cuando oyó un fuerte ruido detrás suyo.

Lucy: KYAAAAAA!

"Lucy!" Natsu se giró de inmediato para socorrer a su amiga. Pero lo único que vio fue a Loke… encima de Lucy. A Natsu no le caía muy bien Loke, lo encontraba demasiado altivo y, bueno, cerca de Lucy.

Loke: Oh, lo siento querida. Al salir de la llave me he caído encima de ti ACCIDENTALMENTE – Enfatizó esa palabra.

Lucy: Loke… Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! – No estaba enfadada, pero un poco molesta sí.

Loke: Lucy, querida, déjame recompensarte con algo.

Lucy: No-no es necesario Loke.

Loke: Insisto. Te rencompensaré con… Un beso.

Y allí mismo fue cuando Natsu se llenó de llamas al ver a su "mejor amiga" siendo besada por el asqueroso de Loke.

Natsu: Grrrr… Que es este sentimiento? – Se paró a pensar. – Debo tener hambre, eso es! Mira, tráeme un plato de fuego!

Mira: Claro. – Fue a la cocina, se oyó un sonido de cerilla y volvió con un plato con una rama incendiada. – pero Natsu – Dijo llamando la atención de este. – No creo que sea hambre. Es otra cosa que. yo. se.

Natsu: Ah no? Dime entonces, dime dime.

Mira: .

Natsu: Celos? Por Lucy? Que va! Si es solo… "Espera Natsu –Pensó- tal vez es verdad. Desde que Loke pasa mucho tiempo con Lucy, el numero de edificios destruidos a aumentado. Tal vez estoy… enamorado de Lucy!"

_*Fin Flashback, volvemos al momento anterior*_

Natsu, rezando para que no se despertara Lucy, siguió acariciándole la mejilla.

Natsu: Yo... Lucy... Creo que te amo demasiado.

_**En ese momento en la cabeza de Lucy** _

"Mmh? alguien está hablando... No entiendo lo que dice, pero me está tocando la mejilla... demasiado, eso lo entendí. Jajaja demasiado escandaloso es Natsu... Natsu? MIERDA LA MISION!"

_**Volvemos a lo normal :3**_

Lucy: KYAAAAA! - se incorpora rápidamente dándole un susto a Natsu- Llegaré tarde!

Natsu: Te lo dije Lucy... "Glup. Mejor haberme callado y haberme ido por la ventana! I si me a oído decir algo?"

Lucy: Natsu...?

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo mi historia jejeje porfavor comenten y nos vemos la próxima semana el domingo! byebye 3**


End file.
